Shattered Wings
by Lady Fai
Summary: It's been two years since Dark and Krad have been sealed in the Black Wings. But when the seal breaks, all three tamers have more to worry about than just getting through school. Krad is back, and he plans to get rid of the Niwas once and for all. So when Daisuke disappears, will Dusk and Dark be able to get him back? Or will Krad's plans be too sinister to handle?


Hi! Lady Fai here. Just wanted to welcome you to my first evah coauthored/collaboration fic. This was actually a role-play forum story at first, but we wanted to share it with all of you.

We, meaning myself, Starisia the Shadow Demon, and Dashita Tichou. Speaking of Dashita, she uses her OCs from her story Stolen (which by the way I recommend reading, it's good). So here is what she wants you to know about them:

_OC #1_

Name: Nnouitourra Niwa (Tourra)

Age: 16 (but in Stolen she's 14)

Appearance: Red eyes and red shoulder length hair.

Other: she is my OC from a story I wrote called Stolen. She's Daisuke's twin and has a counterpart named Dusk.

OC #2

Name: Dusk Mousy

Age: she looks 16

Bio: a fragment off of Dark that was created by accident but was severed off into Daisuke's twin when she was born. She is, for all intents and purposes, able to use magic without hurting her tamer.

Appearance :( this is how it looks when Nnouitourra transforms)

Her body lengthened and her cheek bones became more pronounced. Her hair grew longer in the front and shortened in the back. It reached down to her waist in the front and was just above her shoulders in the back. The most notable change was the wings.

They were midnight blue that was tinted black towards the edges. Her eyes slowly changed to black on the outside and purple near the pupil.

Well now that ya know, let's get this story started.

DISCLAIMER: I solemnly swear that I don't own DNAngel. And that I asked the forum administrator's permission before posting this.

Chapter One

Satoshi Hiwatari woke up in a cold sweat. The golden eyes of the demon in his nightmare still haunted him. He hadn't had that dream in a while. Not since his Sacred Maiden had chased his nightmares about Krad away.

The blue-haired boy smiled at the thought of her. Risa Harada had confessed to having an interest in him shortly after Krad and Dark had been sealed away a little over two years ago.

He glanced over at his alarm clock. Seeing as he only had a few minutes before it went off anyway, Satoshi decided that he would get up and get ready for school. Though the former commander had a college degree already, he wanted to experience the life of a normal teenager. And be with his Sacred Maiden and his best friend, Daisuke Niwa.

Satoshi left his apartment and headed for Azumano High School. On the way, he met up with Risa and her twin, Riku Harada. The elder twin, Riku, after seeing her twin to Satoshi, took off on her bike to meet up with Daisuke, her own boyfriend.

Speaking of the redhead, Satoshi knew that his friend had been distraught when the Phantom Thief had left. Though the Hikari was puzzled as to why Dusk hadn't been sealed as well.

Dusk was the 'sister' of Dark and Krad and also a part of the Black Wings. Her host was Daisuke's twin sister, Nnouitourra. Neither of them had known that they had a twin until she had moved to Azumano some time before the angels had been sealed.

'Angels.' Satoshi almost snorted at the thought. 'Neither of them were angels. More like a demon and a thief. In fact-'

"Penny for your thoughts Satoshi?"

The blue-haired boy blinked. He had been so consumed by his thoughts that he and Risa had arrived at the school gates without him noticing.

"I am sorry Risa; I did not mean to ignore you. I was thinking about something. Please forgive me."

She frowned and was about to reply when she saw something behind him.

"Daisuke, Riku, Tourra! Hi!" Risa called, waving enthusiastically.

The Niwa twins and Riku Harada arrived just after the couple. Daisuke's twin looked just like he did; only Nnouitourra had slightly darker hair that went straight down to her shoulders. It was rare for the tiny coastal town of Azumano to see twins, let alone two sets of identical twins.

"Good morning Satoshi. Risa." Tourra said politely.

Riku and Daisuke came along, holding hands, a little ways behind her and also greeted them.

"Now that we're all here, should we head to class?"

The five of them headed towards the school entrance, the girls splitting off to go to the restroom. They were early, so apparently Risa wanted to do the other girls' hair before class started. Satoshi and Daisuke had the first class together and set out for another part of the building.

Suddenly, what felt like a bolt of electricity coupled with a sense of dread pierced Satoshi.

He glanced over at the redhead who had stiffened beside him, 'That strong of a feeling, it must be a powerful artwork awakening. And if he felt it too, it can only mean one thing…'

"Dark," Daisuke breathed, turning himself to look in the direction of where the Black Wings lay.

And then he was off.

"Daisuke!" Satoshi ran off after him.

Yay! Finally done!

I'm so proud of myself. I wrote this introduction chapter all by myself. Yes, it is short, but please let me know what you think so that I may improve. Dashita said that it was kinda stiff but she didn't elaborate.

Next chapter is coming out soon and it will be longer. Promise.


End file.
